


Hold me anyway

by withered



Series: Contact High [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Adachi's still a virgin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Extra fluff and comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kurosawa is the best boyfriend, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Ever since Adachi had come clean about being able to hear the thoughts of the people who touch him, and admitting to Kurosawa how badly it affects Adachi when compounded with his anxiety, Kurosawa knows not to just. Touch him anymore.At this moment though, Adachi wishes Kurosawa still did.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Contact High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120475
Comments: 26
Kudos: 212





	Hold me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I just finished watching??

It's no secret that Adachi is an anxious mess. He's accepted that this is who he is as a person. It's manageable to some degree, he's been anxious as long as he can remember, but being able to hear other people's thoughts is a layer of stress he isn't used to.

Sure, he's done what he could when he first got his powers to work around it, waking up early to avoid the morning rush being the main one. But with today requiring him to be at work later than usual; it was withstand the foot traffic or show up two hours early for the meeting and leave work two hours later. The logistics decided it for him.

That, and Kurosawa's good morning message and subsequent phone call that assured, "I have the utmost faith in you."

Though, perhaps Kurosawa believes in him too much.

Adachi himself had forgotten how awful it is to be constantly touched and flooded by the inner voices of everyone around him. It certainly didn't help that he was two for two with rush hour both in the morning commute and the evening one.

He's so desperate for no one to touch him for at least a minute that he gets off the elevator two floors below his actual destination just so he can sit on the staircase, his head between his knees, and hyperventilate.

Adachi doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, or when his breath finally goes back to normal, but he's exhausted.

Realizing that he's two floors away from his bed doesn't help.

With a sigh, Adachi hauls himself up on unsteady legs and makes the journey up. About halfway through, his stomach growls, and he feels a little sick at the thought of food: though whether it's the thought of eating it, making it, or just the concept as a whole, he isn't sure.

He's still deciding which, and if it's worth skipping dinner over when he's already skipped lunch because of the meeting when he finally puts his key into the door and shuffles in.

Miserable and tired, finding Kurosawa in his kitchen is a strange relief.

It wasn't, not so long ago.

Adachi is hardly at his best, at the moment, and Kurosawa is. Well, Kurosawa. He'd gone to see a client in person today and hadn't been at the office, but he's already changed out of his suit and waistcoat, is wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants instead, but even casual, he looks perfect and soft, and he's smiling at Adachi and-and --

"Adachi!" There's a clatter as Kurosawa hastily sets aside the spoon he'd been using to stir dinner with, and closes the short distance between them, though he doesn't touch Adachi right away.

For a moment, Kurosawa's hands flutter.

Ever since Adachi had come clean about being able to hear the thoughts of the people who touch him, and admitting to him how badly it affects Adachi when compounded with his anxiety, Kurosawa knows not to just. Touch him anymore.

At this moment though, Adachi wishes Kurosawa still did.

He was always quite affectionate before Adachi had told him, not in any way that would have normally stressed Adachi out before he'd gotten his powers, but. Well. Thinking on it now, he misses how casually Kurosawa would walk close enough that their shoulders would brush, the back of their hands would touch, their fingers overlap. And now he doesn't. Not unless Adachi makes the first move.

And it's great, usually, it's a relief to not have that pressure, to not be taken by surprise at someone's inner monologue in Adachi's head, but. But.

"Adachi...what's wrong?" Kurosawa asks, twisting at the dishtowel he usually keeps over his shoulder when he's cooking, for a lack of an apron at Adachi's place. Adachi should've gotten him one. He'd been meaning to, for Christmas. But then things had gone side-ways and Adachi had almost ruined everything, he'd almost lost --

"Adachi, hey," Kurosawa coaxes, trying to meet his eyes, and conveying as much calm as he can manage when he doesn't know what's going on. Because Adachi can't even breathe right let alone string a sentence together to explain and he's just -- a disaster. "Can I...what can I do? How can I help, Adachi?" And he's shuffling, Adachi realizes, fighting his natural urge to come closer with Adachi's usual desire for him to keep his distance when Adachi gets like this, and that's-that's.

"Hold me," Adachi finally manages through a jaw that feels locked with the tension built up in his shoulders. "Please Kurosawa, I --"

He doesn't need to be told twice.

Kurosawa guides Adachi's face to the lee of his neck, an arm wrapped around his back while the hand from earlier soothes through his hair. It's probably a mess. It usually is. Kurosawa's fingers going through it won't tidy it up, but it does make Adachi feel a little better.

That, and Kurosawa's murmurs against his temple, "I'm right here. It's just you and me, Adachi. Just you and me."

The longer they stand there together, embracing in the kitchen, the calmer Adachi starts to feel. It helps that he's getting no other thoughts from Kurosawa but a still picture of a pond, the vague impression of a gentle breeze. It's...strange.

But when Kurosawa pulls away to meet his eyes again, his expression too is serene and patient, and Adachi finds himself blinking away the vestiges of a haze Adachi is groggily realizing had been Kurosawa's thoughts.

"How did you...what?"

With just the barest touch to stroke back Adachi's hair into some semblance of order, Kurosawa smiles. "I've been reading up about calming techniques. I thought, maybe they would help." Looking a little sheepish he adds, "I thought I'd have to describe them to you, not. That. But, I hoped they helped."

Dazed, Adachi nods. "I...yes, thank you, Yuichi."

At that, Kurosawa's cheeks go pink. "Ah," he says, lightly scolding, "that's a rude way to thank me."

Adachi fumbles, his face heating as he stutters an apology, hands reaching out of their own accord before he's even thinking of it. "I didn't -- I wasn't -- not in a bad way, Kurosawa, I -- "

Kurosawa chuckles; his smile widening, his blush brightening his eyes. "I'm just teasing you, Adachi-kun. Do you...do you feel better?"

"I do...thank you," he replies, feeling embarrassed at how earnest Kurosawa is, an emotion that doesn't dissipate when Kurosawa says, "Good, I'm glad." Before standing there and staring fondly at him.

Standing so close together, it's inevitable that the calming projection of Kurosawa's thoughts give way to his actual thoughts; namely about Adachi: him standing there all shy and awkward before the mental picture shifts to Kurosawa sweeping him up to feed him, and take care of him, and hold him close and --

Adachi feels his whole body go hot. "Ah," he says, disentangling himself from Kurosawa, a little alarmed at the fuzzy feeling in his belly and his head, no longer able to tell where his thoughts begin and Kurosawa's end. "I'm just going to...yeah, thank you," Adachi says, trying to make a respectful escape without making it seem like he doesn't want to be around Kurosawa.

Which he does. More and more every day.

But even with Kurosawa knowing about his powers, Kurosawa never seems to run out of sweet things to think of Adachi. It's...it's flattering and lovely, and Adachi doesn't know what to do with it, only that he's got a threshold for how much he can blush and Kurosawa regularly exceeds it.

There's a small part of Adachi that worries Kurosawa will lose his patience, that one day Adachi will touch him and Kurosawa's thoughts will not be so kind, but.

Kurosawa doesn't appear offended at the sudden distance Adachi has put between them, a staple really, for when Adachi gets startled and overwhelmed. He only hums, flashing Adachi a relieved smile before nodding at Adachi to go into the adjoining room to change with the added comment thrown in that "dinner will be ready soon".

Now that Adachi is feeling better, he finds that he's hungrier than he thought.

Dinner is amazing as always. Adachi wonders aloud if Kurosawa's got powers of his own, he's constantly surprised at the caliber of food Kurosawa comes up with on the meager stock of Adachi's kitchen.

Kurosawa, humble as always, merely waves off his compliments, though a brush of their fingers reveals how much he revels in pleasing Adachi. It makes them smile at each other.

When it's time for bed, Adachi is watching Kurosawa settle into the futon on the floor after he'd insisted on checking that the front door was locked because "you've had a rough day, go on and get comfortable, you need your rest" when Adachi realizes just how wonderful Kurosawa is.

It's a fact he is always aware of. Double mayo is the best flavor, rain falls down and Kurosawa is perfect; unquestionable, unshakeable, constant.

He thinks of ways to help Adachi, always thinking of Adachi, always trying to make him comfortable, always caring for him.

Kurosawa is still smiling at him when Adachi reaches for the bedside lamp and hesitates.

He's had a lot of physical contact today, a lot of thoughts that aren't his own occupying his head, but thinking on it, Adachi decides that he wouldn't mind if...maybe...

"Does Yuichi want to..." Kurosawa is so startled he sits up. Adachi stutters, "Not to. _Do anything_. Just. Uh. Hold me. Like...like earlier."

Kurosawa doesn't look disappointed, in fact, he looks even softer and gentler than before. "Are you sure?"

And Adachi is glad he asks, but he is. He is sure. His nod is decisive, and Kurosawa wastes no time in getting up completely and abandoning the futon. He still telegraphs his movements, always conscious that Adachi might change his mind. However, this time Adachi is sure.

He's sure when he and Kurosawa switch places so that he's against the wall, and if it gets too much for Adachi, he can get up. He's sure when he settles back into the bed, moves Kurosawa's arm around him, and lays his head on Kurosawa's chest. And he's sure when they're lying there -- almost nose to nose.

There's something very delicate, very raw on Kurosawa's face.

In the dark, Adachi watches him blink, hears him swallow before, "You should warn me before you do things like this, I don't think my heart can take it."

Adachi can hear the way it races beneath his ear and doesn't think Kurosawa is lying. Though Kurosawa is also warm and pliant all around him, and with Adachi getting nothing from Kurosawa's thoughts but a comforting, tender haze that Adachi is in danger of sinking into and never coming out of, he doesn't think Kurosawa actually minds.

Though, if he does, Adachi brushes their noses together and says, ''It's okay, Yuichi, it's just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> This series had me straight up losing my mind over how cute it was, and how I felt so SEEN by Adachi's level of anxiety. Just. I had to. This fic had to.


End file.
